User talk:GW-Apathy
About Mo/Me Duel Bonder Hi Apathy. I've moved your build to your user sub-space: User:Apathy/Mo/Me Duel Bonder. The reason is that you admit that this build is untested. According to the build evaluation|written build evaluation standard, all submitted builds must be tested prior to posting and should have at least the support of their author. Once you have tested it and found it to work, please feel free to bring it back out of your user space. zaishen 06:13, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Ah sry and thanks, I'll test it now and see how it goes. --- Apathy Okay to delete? It appears that some automatic redirects were created in your user space when a build was moved. If you no longer have a need for the redirects, can you apply delete tags to User:Apathy/Mo/Me_Duel_Bonder and User talk:Apathy/Mo/Me Duel Bonder? If you're unsure how to add delete tags but agree that the redirects are no longer needed, just post a reply here and I or someone else can assist. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:39, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Wow I'm surprised they are still there, I assumed they would be deleted after a few days. I'm unsure how to delete them, but I'll look around the help and see if I can find out.--Apathy 05:21, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::You can't delete them. Only admins can delete stuff. To mark them for deletion put the following at the beggining of the article: -- (talk) 05:23, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Ah ok, thanks and will do. Lo LOLZ!!!1!!! HAY TIMMMEH!!!!1!1one!! 'sup. :) Header rad header man :Its not my idea, copied off Fearian who's looks alot better, I might do something different for my header. --Apathy 06:17, 24 November 2006 (CST) ---- [[User:Apathy|Apathy ]] 07:40, 6 December 2006 (CST) About Bonders United Hi there, I removed the build categories from your sandbox for you as user pages shouldn't be in build categories ;) -- n00kie (Ping) 09:18, 7 December 2006 (CST) On the actual build, scrap it imo and use the gwshack version — Skuld 11:52, 7 December 2006 (CST) very in your opinion --Apathy 12:59, 7 December 2006 (CST) congratulations definately just had an argument with someone in the RA about them making up your me/a IW build, but when i asked their username they of course couldnt tell me the correct one. i just found it rather humorous because they were going Paradox + Neutrality + Dark Escape as one chain, and wondering why neutrality was 'disenchanted.' and supposably the made the build, gee gee. in any case, just thought i'd congratulate you on your build becoming rather popular in the RA. --Fatigue 21:54, 7 December 2006 (CST) :heh, thank you. :) I had seen people using builds like mine before in AB, since the idea of IW with Neutrality was obvious. I was just the first to post the idea. --Apathy 01:29, 8 December 2006 (CST) Page template Hi, I really liked your user page. I'm new to wiki and wanted to make a page for myself but I'm not so great at the coding part of it yet. I really want a page like yours but I don't want to steal your template and figured I'd ask for permission to use it before trying to create some monstrosity of my own. I'll site you if you want, but I understand if you don't want other people using your template. Thanks, Old Man Of Ascalon Build_talk:A/E_Rodgarts_Empty_Palm take a look and comment on my suggestions for the above build if you want, u unfavored it but i think it MIGHT have some potential if worked on. --Midnight08 11:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Bah owner doesnt seem to like my suggestions... (well the important parts of it at least). Mind taking a look at my rough draft for a better version? User:Midnight08/Sandbox2 thx--Midnight08 11:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) replied in my talk--Midnight08 11:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) BTW take a look at the userboxes on my userpage =) especially the lower left one =P--Midnight08 (talk| ) 12:42, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Thought you'd like that 1=) --Midnight08 (talk| ) 09:44, 17 January 2007 (CST) Inspired Smiter Hello, as the author of the build I would like to formally ask you to please explain your unfavored vote. I am well aware that "explaining votes is not a requirement as per GuildWiki vetting policy." However, I don't feel that saying "Smiting is for farming and 55s" is a valid build criticism. I am more than willing to improve the build as per reader's suggestions, but your comment left that to be desired. Essentially what it boils down to, is that you automatically reject any smiting build that isn't used for farming or isn't 55. How is that at all relevant to my build? Did you actually read the build page, or did you simply judge the book based on its cover. I would like to know. I doubt that I can get you to change your vote, but I would like at least a minimal reason why you vote unfavored instead of a sweeping generalization that is neither constructive criticism nor a true statement in any case. Thank you. Entropy 02:05, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Much thanks for cooperating, I guess we agree to disagree, but what you've got now is better than what it used to be and at least gives me some inkling into what you're thinking. :) Entropy 03:55, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Mmf, we definitely agree to disagree. Oh well, can't say I didn't try. At least you responded unlike some others whom I asked. Entropy 17:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) Dude Neutral IW is my all-time favourite build! :D It just owns so hard :P Keep up the good stuff! Rickyvantof Build Guide... HAHA that was great man... if people would understand those simple rules, Rapta and Skuld's talk pages wouldnt be full of so much hate=P well time ta crash its 2am... but lol that was some good readin--Midnight08 (talk| ) 02:12, 9 February 2007 (CST) Thank You Apathy and Kurzspear. Essay put an essay for you on Neutral IW build which i think is yours, check it out pleese. -jupsto Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)